It is of course not news that man has entered a period where disposing of the detritus of society has become an increasing concern. Burgeoning landfills have reached acute proportions in many of the nation's cities.
Turning to biodegradable products, where possible, is one avenue of attack on the problem of waste disposal. Yet the waste, even if ultimately biodegradable, must still be deposited somewhere to degrade. A better course is to recycle one expended product into another, and perhaps different, useful product.
Paper products are ubiquitous. Newsprint and other paper pulp products are particularly plentiful, yet invariably end up as waste to be burned or buried.
The present invention has its roots in taking such paper pulp which would otherwise be garbage, and recycling them into other products which themselves may be recycled.